A son by any other name
by MrsChaucersSquire
Summary: After the comment Gibbs made in Sandblast about "My son Tony", Tony and Gibbs explore their relationship a bit more. Why did Gibbs say it and what did he mean? Father-son story.
1. Chapter 1

Abby didn't think twice when Tony asked her for the recording of what went down on Georgetown promenade

For counter-terrorism purposes NCIS had began recording all communications over the headsets during possible terrorist activities. The attempted bombing at the Georgetown promenade definitely qualified under that definition.

Abby didn't think twice when Tony asked her for the recording of what went down on Georgetown promenade. She said she'd have it to him by the end of the day. Then she asked him what he needed it for. She was curious and was wondering if she could help him look for whatever clue he thought he might find. He blew her off with a bold faced lie. He was going to check if proper procedure was followed. Obviously he was lying. Abby knew it was a lie, not because of what he said but because of how he looked when he said it. So she forced the issue. It was not like Tony to lie to her.

"Tony, I know you're lying." She pushed.

"No I'm not, I just wanted to double check what we did. You know, for the report." Tony replied. Again, he didn't look her in the face when he said it.

"I know that you already finished the report. I'll get you the copy; I just want to know what it is for." When Tony did not reply to Abby's comment she continued. She knew how to push Tony's buttons when he wouldn't spill his guts. "Tony, if you don't tell me I'm going to tell Gibbs."

That got Dinozzo's attention. He looked up at her, "Don't worry about it Abbs, I didn't really need it."

She knew how to play the game, so she replied. "Okay, but I'm still telling Gibbs."

"Promise me you won't Abby. I don't want him to know." His statement got her attention. Tony didn't keep secrets from Gibbs. What was on that recording that he wanted? And why did he now look like a wounded puppy dog?

"Okay, I won't tell him."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." she answered.

"And you won't hint about it, send him an e-mail or tell him in sign language, right?"

"Fine" she replied. Dang, Dinozzo really knew all her tricks.

"And promise me you won't tell Ducky so Ducky can tell Gibbs."

"I promise, Geesh"

And with her promise he left. She continued to wonder, however, what had happened at the promenade that Tony wanted a recording of. So she got a copy of the recording, and played for herself.

Hollis: There, Abraham on the bench.

Ziva: If he sees us clear the promenade he may detonate.

Hollis: If it is a trip wire any of these people may detonate it.

Ziva: On the second bomb he used a cell phone.

Tony: The cell phone is not connected to the backpack?

Gibbs: "Trip wire, cell phone, who knows how he armed this one?"

Tony: Dead man's switch? Or not.

Gibbs: Dinozzo, you keep your ears on me.

Hollis: Four marriages? Negotiating is probably not his thing

Tony: You'd be surprised.

Hollis: Well I have been so far.

The recording lulled for a minute and Abby wondered again why Tony had wanted a copy of this. If she had been there that day and had been worried about a bomb going off she would never want to listen to a recording of it and re-live the stress. Even listening to the recording now was stressing her out and she knew her friends were safe. It was nerve-racking just hearing them sound stressed out. Gibbs voice on the recording woke her from her musing.

Gibbs: Cell's not the detonator.

Her audio system picked up the rustling of paper.

Gibbs: My son, Tony, he plays that same game. What's your name?

Abraham: Abraham

She paused the recoding. Now she knew what her surrogate brother had wanted. Gibbs had called Tony his son. She wasn't sure if it had been planed, or had been a last minute idea about how to start a conversation with Abraham, but she knew it didn't matter to Tony. Even now, a week latter Tony still remembered what Gibbs had said.

She decided to give Tony the recording, but she wanted Gibbs to know how much his comment had meant to Tony. Therefore, she put her plan to inform Gibbs in action. Because she had promised she would not say anything to Ducky or Gibbs, she didn't say anything about the recording when she dropped it off with Ducky. However, she had taped a note on it that said _For Tony from Abby_.

"This is for Tony?" Ducky asked.

Abby simply nodded.

"I'll make sure the young man gets it." Ducky said taking the hint of Abby silence as another form of communication.

Abby smiled as her plan unfolded.

Ducky approached Gibbs desk after Tony had left for the night and very deliberately laid the recording on Tony's desk. Gibbs watched the maneuver taking the action for the suggestion it was.

"What's that Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Young Abigail made a copy of the events on the Georgetown promenade for Tony." Ducky explained.

"Why?"

"Well apparently she was unable to share that information. She was completely silent when she dropped it off with me. However, the recording just happened to slip into my computer and I just happened to play it and I may have an idea as to why Tony wanted a copy of it."

"Are you going to share your idea with me?" Gibbs inquired impatiently.

"I think, my friend, you will deduce Tony's reasons for the request if you listen to the recording, And when you do, I would like to know what you are going to do about it."

Gibbs stood and deliberately walked toward the CD and placed it in Dinozzo's computer. He listened to the computer play the conversation and watched Ducky's face as he did. When the recording ended he explained his actions.

"I was thinking on my feet and it just came out."

"Well I think your Senior Field Agent took it to heart. You asked him to listen to you." Ducky pointed out.

"So he would be able to respond to what ever I needed him to do. Crap, Ducky, it was just a conversation starter. I didn't mean to…" Gibbs trailed off not knowing how to continue the statement.

"Mean to…?" question Ducky.

Gibbs paused as he considered his next statement "I care about him Ducky. I care about him a lot. But I'm not his father"

"I know you care about him."

"What I said meant a lot to him, didn't it?"

"You know how he feels Jethro and you haven't been very attentive to him since you came back from Mexico. He didn't have a proper father growing up and he really looks up to you. He wants your affection."

"I know Ducky, but I'm not really father material. I'm not even old enough to be his father."

Ducky sighed as he considered his next comment. "I knew a man once who did not consider himself a dog person. But his mother died and because no one else in the family wanted her dog, the man inherited his mother's dog. But the man grew to love the dog and do you know what happened to that man?"

"No, I don't Ducky."

"He started the first canine police unit." Ducky pause before he continued. "He also came to love that dog. The dog made his life full and the dog save hundreds of lives in the process of being a police dog. Imagine, if that man had decided to send his mother's dog to the pound because he didn't like dogs or thought he would not be good at caring for the dog."

"You're saying I could do a lot of good I become Tony's surrogate father."

"And I am saying you might heal some of your own hurts in the process. Think about it Jethro, before you make any big decisions. And for God's sake don't hurt that boy by saying things without meaning them. He's had enough pain in his life."

"I know Ducky, I know."

The next day, Tony found the CD Abby had made for him. He remained unaware of the conversation that his co-workers had about him. Gibbs however notice the Senior Field Agent slip the CD in his backpack carefully when Tony thought no one was looking.

The night before Gibbs had spent hours sanding his boat and considering what to say to Dinozzo and had come to no conclusions. So he simply attempted to act normal. Unfortunately he was annoyed because of his lack of sleep, and he unconsciously blamed Tony for the exhaustion. He snipped at Tony all day long. Tony however dealt with Gibbs snippiness with his usual cheery attitude. He had the recording and he could not wait to get home and listen to it.

Finally the day was over, and Tony smiled enthusiastically as he headed for the door. "Night, Boss" he said as he entered the elevator.

"Dinozzo, don't have to much fun tonight."

"I won't." Tony replied with a grin on his face.

----------------------

For the next week the recording was not mentioned. Tony however listened to it each night before he went to sleep. Each day he came to work smiling. Gibbs was getting annoyed with himself, because he didn't know wheat he should do.

The team got a call that a young petty officer had gone missing. After two days of the officer not showing up, his work had called the officer's wife and she claimed she had not seen him in weeks. Gibbs directed Mcgee and Ziva to interview the employers while he and Tony talked to the family.

Soon after that, Tony and Gibbs drove up to the family's house. The house looked strait out of a storybook. A white picket fence surrounded the yard and two children played on a plastic play set. The children turned to watch as the two men approached the front door to their house.

"HI!" The kids said as they waved.

Tony, grimaced as the children approached them. He wasn't good with kids. Just as the front door opened, Gibbs laughed at Tony's reaction. Quickly, Gibbs turned back toward the door "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. This is Special Agent DiNozzo. Are you Scott Tompson's wife?"

"Um, for now" she responded quietly. "Johnny, Susan, go play." She directed her children.

The boy, who looked about seven piped up "But mom, when want to talk to the policemen too."

"They are here to talk to me, go on."

"Actually, Ma'am. We were hopping to talk to the kids to, if that is okay with you."

The mother nodded in agreement.

Gibbs grinned at Tony as he gave his Senior Field Agent directions. "I'll talk to Mrs. Tompson while you interview Johnny and Susan."

"Sure, boss" Tony responded. He acted like he was pleased to talk to the children, but Gibbs new better.

"I wanna talk to him first!!" shouted Johnny.

"I'm older. I should talk to him first." commented his nine year old sister.

Tony looked at his boss helplessly. Gibbs decided to rescue him. The older man knelt to eye level with Johnny and explain, "A real gentleman would let the lady go first."

"She's not a lady, she's a sister." Johnny responded, which earned another chuckle from Gibbs.

"I'd like to talk to Susan first," Tony explained.

"Johnny, go play while the detective talks to Susan" Mrs. Tompson directed.

The troop entered the house and Gibbs began to question the wife while Tony questioned Susan. Sadly, Gibbs learn the the husband/father had left the family three weeks earlier. He had told his wife that he wanted to move again, and she had refused. She explained that the children had been moved to often and she wanted to stay someplace for longer than a school year. Her husband was angry and said that he was moving with or without the family.

Tony asked the nine year old similar questions: "Where was daddy? Why did daddy leave? when was the last time she had seen her father?"

Going outside to the swing set, he moved on to questioning the younger brother. Gibbs finish interviewing the mother a few minutes latter, and therefore caught the tail end of Tony's interview of the son.

"I don't care that he left. He was mean." The boy explained.

"How was he mean?" Tony questioned.

"He wouldn't play with me and he got mad if I didn't do everyfing perfect." The statement mad Tony sad.

"What happened when he got mad?" He asked.

"He wasn't here much and when he was he just yelled a lot," the boy explained as he swung. "I don't think daddies should yell a lot. I think they should hang out with their kids and teach um stuff. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Tony replied with empathy.

"I want a different daddy. Do you think I could get a different daddy?" The boy question.

"Maybe someday you will find another Daddy" Tony replied. "I did" he added quietly under his breathe.

"Do you like your Daddy?" The boy questioned indicating Gibbs with his head.

The question earned another snigger from Gibbs, who Tony now realized was behind him. Tony smiled as the responded to the boy "Well he's not my real father and he yells a lot too but he teaches me stuff, so guess he's okay."

"You about done here DiNozzo?" His boss questioned.

"Yeah, boss. It was nice to meet you Johnny" he said as he stuck out his hand to be boy. They boy shook it. "You take good care of your mom and sister, okay?"

"Yes, sir" the boy responded with a smile.

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked silently to the car. But the conversation started as soon as they took off.

"Well, that guy sounded like a jerk." Tony described.

"I agree. He's probably AWOL. When we get back we will start calling relatives and see if anyone has seen him." his boss responded.

"I am glad he left the family. It is going to be hard on the kids but they are probably better off without him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do" Tony replied quietly.

The rest of the trip was silent as both men sat and contemplated what they had just happened. Tony tried to focus on the case, but the young boy words had reminded him of his own childhood.

Meanwhile, Gibbs kept replaying the conversation he had overheard in his head. He had been considering what to do about Tony's attachment all week. Gibbs was unsure if he was qualified to be a father figure to his Senior Field agent. But The boy had commented that fathers "should hang out with their kids and teach um stuff." And under that definition Gibbs was well qualified. It was a little known fact that he and Dinozzo spent about as much time together as Abby and Mcgee. He also spent much of that time with Tony teaching him investigative skills as well as life skills. Tony had seemed happy to tell the boy about his "father", even though Gibbs was standing right there. Gibbs made his decision. He needed to talk to Tony. It was a little just after noon so he suggested they stop for lunch. When they pulled into a family dinner, Tony didn't object.

They made small talk about the case as the lunch was served. Tony flirted with the waitress while Gibbs tried to figure out how to bring up the topic without frightening Tony. Near the end of the meal, when the waitress came to ask them if they needed anything else, Gibbs indicated Tony's near empty glass.

"Can you refill my son's soda?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's reaction was priceless, first his mouth opened to say something, then it shut because he decided not to comment in front of the stranger serving their food. He couldn't believe that his boss had called him son again. Twice in one month couldn't be a coincidence. This time there wasn't a criminal in site. But, then-again this was Gibbs, he had a reason for everything. It was never good to guess about what Gibbs meant.

As the waitress left to refill the glass, Tony turned to his boss. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" His boss played dumb.

"You keep calling me your son."

"You don't like it?"

"No, Yes, I mean …" Tony paused while he collected his thoughts. "I like it I just wanna know what you mean by it." He sounded somewhat exasperated.

The waitress returned with the drink, momentarily interrupting their conversation.

"I thought you'd like it." Gibbs explained.

"Abby told you about the recording, didn't she?"

"No, I found it on your desk." His boss explained and then continued. "Can you tell me why you wanted it?"

"I'm not sure I can." Tony replied looking down at his hands.

Gibbs recognized the nervous gesture. Tony got that way when he was honestly reflecting.

"Tony," Gibbs said as he gently placed his hand on Tony's arm. "I mean it."

Tony looked up slowly and nervously at his boss. Gibbs smiled gently at him. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?" His boss questioned much more upbeat.

"Yeah, boss" Tony responded grinning. Gibbs thought of him as a son. The first time Gibbs said it Tony had wondered if it was a fluke but now he knew it was not. He could not wait to get back to NCIS and tell Abby. Now that he knew what his boss meant, the recording at home meant 10 times more to him. On the other hand, he might not need the recording if Gibbs continued to say it. Almost getting blown up on the Georgetown promenade was well worth what he had learned in the process.

Gibbs could see the gears turning in Dinozzo's head. "You brag about this to Abby and I'll make you wish you hadn't." He boss ordered.

"I won't," he paused slightly "Dad" he added, grinning at Gibbs exasperated look.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I finally decided to continue this story. One of the reviews I received inspired another chapter. I have to send a great big thanks out to _Kejfe _for betaing this story. I really appreciate her skills.

__________

Gibbs glanced away from his boat and up at Tony as his senior field agent came down the stairs. Three weeks had passed since Gibbs had told Tony it was okay to call him dad. He'd explained to Tony that when he called Tony his son he meant it. Gibbs didn't generally say things he did not mean. Since that conversation Tony had periodically taken to calling Gibbs "Dad". The majority of the time Tony still called Gibbs Boss. At work he always called Gibbs Boss, at Gibbs' house or when Tony and Gibbs were alone his salutation varied. However, when Tony was feeling particularly secure or jovial he would call Gibbs Dad.

Abby was the only person Tony had told about the conversation he'd had with Gibbs. She was also the only one who knew that he sporadically called Gibbs Dad. Recently, she had even taught Tony to use sign language to say Dad, knowing Gibbs would enjoy that as much as Tony did. Gibbs really enjoyed the name, although he had not said anything to Tony about the pleasure it gave him to be called Dad again.

It troubled Gibbs however, that Tony only used the title when he was feeling secure. In fact, he had assumed it would be more likely for Tony to call him Dad when he was feeling insecure. For instance, when he'd got on Tony's case last week about playing video games during work, Tony had avoided being alone with Gibbs for three days and had not called him Dad for five. Gibbs had finally taken his senior field agent out to coffee and again initiated the connection by asking for something from the barista for his son. That had broke Tony out of his funk and again tonight called him Dad.

"Hi, Dad" Tony said as he came down the stairs to the basement. "The pizza man is on his way. he'll be here in 20." He explained.

Gibbs did a nod of acknowledgment and tossed the sander he was using to Tony. While Tony began sanding, Gibbs grabbed another tool and walk around the end of the boat. Fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang, Tony stood to go upstairs.

"I got it." Gibbs said as he grabbed his wallet and beat Tony to the stairs. Tony turned back to his sanding feeling content. However, when his boss failed to return five minutes later he headed up the stairs. As he round the corner he asked loudly "Where's the pizza Dad?" and then frozen in his tracks. Not only was the pizza and pizza man absent but McGee stood in the living room speaking quietly to Gibbs. They both turned to Tony as he walked in. Embarrassed and shocked at being caught calling Gibbs Dad, Tony turned a little pale. Never one to be taken aback, Tony quickly put on a straight face.

"Probie, what are you doing here?" He asked

Gibbs answered for McGee. "Just solving a problem, DiNozzo. I'll call you when the pizza gets here." his boss replied. The statement however was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

As Gibbs headed for the door and paid for the pizza, Tony questioned McGee with a raise of his eyebrows. Though facial expressions, McGee responded. However, Tony was unsure of that the facial expression meant. Before they could communicate anymore Gibbs returned with the pizza and sent Tony to the basement with the pizza box and an order to stay out of ear shot.

While Tony sat in the basement his mind started working overtime. Would McGee say anything about him calling Gibbs Dad? Would McGee tell anyone else? He suddenly shuddered at the thought that Ziva might find out. He imagined Ziva and McGee teasing him about the situation. He worried Ziva would see it as a sign of weakness. She might wonder what kind of a wimp he was getting so attached to his Boss. McGee might even tell Ducky, and Ducky would respond with some psychological crap about Tony filling an unmet childhood need with an unhealthy attachment to his boss.

As he pondered the situation and considered the possibilities of what could happen, what was going to happen became a much scarier concept. The mind does strange things when it is left alone to wait. The lies of his childhood played in his mind as a broken record. And the lies bent the truth of the situation until his insecurities became the truth in his mind.

Suddenly he realized the pizza he was eating was cold. He looked at the clock and saw that it had been over an hour since Gibbs had gone upstairs. He wondered what could be so important. What was wrong with McGee, or what problem was McGee having? And why couldn't he be a part of the conversation? Why did McGee have to talk alone with Gibbs? Gibbs was supposed to be having dinner with him. They were supposed to have a fun evening, just the two of them, and McGee had ruined it. Now, McGee knew he sometimes called Gibbs Dad, and McGee had stolen Gibbs away at the same time.

He slammed the pizza down on the bench beside him and started up stairs. He calmed his outward appearance and put on his undercover face. He announced himself before walking in the living room. "Boss, I'm going to head home. I've got some laundry to do before tomorrow, or I am going to be pretty ripe at work." He explained without stopping as he walked for the front door. He didn't even glance at the distraught look on McGee's face.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. Tony's false jovial attitude had not fooled him. "I've got a spare set of your clothes here."

"That's okay boss. I'll see you and McProblem later." he commented sarcastically.

"Downstairs DiNozzo. We'll be finished soon." He ordered.

Tony sighed before he turned and headed back downstairs. He wanted out of the house, but not enough to disobey one of Gibbs' orders.

When he was in the basement and out of hearing range he let out a curse and than grabbed a bottle of liquor off the shelf. What ever Gibbs had wanted him to stay here for was not going to be good. He might as well be liquored up. It might dull the pain of the conversation he knew Gibbs going to have with him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gibbs finally made his way down to the basement twenty minutes later, Tony had just started on his third glass of Bourbon. He hadn't meant to drink that much, but after slamming down the first glass of alcohol his inhibitions had lessened. Gibbs immediately noticed the alcohol, but decided he should wait before discussing the situation with his slightly inebriated senior field agent.

He found his sander and began working on the boat. It didn't take long for Tony to get impatient with Gibbs' silence.

"Want a piece of pizza, Boss?" Tony asked with a touch of attitude.

Gibbs sighed at the turn of events. He slowly set the sander down and turned to face Tony.

"What's your problem DiNozzo?"

"Nothing, I'm peachy." He replied in a sassy voice.

"I can tell." Gibbs said as he headed for the food. "Is that why you're a quarter through a bottle of my Bourbon, because you're peachy?"

"Nah, I got bored, waiting. I had nothing better to do down here than drink."

Gibbs could see the jealousy coming of Tony in waves.

"Green is not a good color on you DiNozzo." Gibbs replied as he leisurely ate his pizza. His calm voice was in stark contrast to Tony's

.

"Well I told you I have laundry to do, but you made me stay." Tony replied smartly. "Speaking of which I think I'll be going now. "

"Sit." Gibbs ordered no longer using a calm voice. The disrespect was getting out of hand.

Tony considered disobeying the order. Gibbs could see indecision on his face. Momentarily, Tony mulled over his options but decided that there was no way he could make it out of the basement if Gibbs tried to stop him. Just by looking at Gibbs, he knew his boss would take him down if he attempted. Besides, he had been drinking and he knew driving was out of the question. He sat on the bench.

Gibbs continued with a commanding voice. "McGee came to me with a dilemma and I helped him solve it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Sir" Tony responded automatically, but again with a disrespectful tone.

"Really, because it certainly seems like you do." Gibbs snarked back.

"No Sir, no problem." He answered snidely. The answer made Gibbs angry. Tony was being disrespectful and he was lying.

"Don't," Gibbs demanded "lie to me!"

Tony's reaction was despondent. All of a sudden Gibbs knew he had taken a wrong turn. His senior field agent stared into the corner completely avoiding eye contact with him. Anger radiated off Tony, but his mouth was clamped shut. A silent DiNozzo was never a good thing.

Yelling at Tony was usually successful. But this was not an NCIS matter, this was personal. And Tony wasn't jealous because of what had happened at work, but what had happened in his home. Realizing his mistake, Gibbs frowned. He approached Tony and reached his had towards Tony's shoulder. Tony flinched at the movement and Gibbs slowed.

Tony was shaken as Gibbs approached him, unsure about what was going to happen. He was more surprised when his boss began gently patting his shoulder. He looked up slowly into his boss's eyes.

"Go up stairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute." Gibbs instructed gently.

The change in the atmosphere of the room had confused Tony and he responded with his normal defense mechanism, humor. "Going to tuck me in?" he cracked.

"Do you want me to?" Gibbs teased back.

"You sure you have the time?" Tony responded dejectedly but with a bit of bite.

"I do. Go on." Gibbs directed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs had sent Tony upstairs so they could both cool down. Ducky had told him previously that Tony took after him in more than one way. A bad temper was defiantly something they both had in common. Sometimes their tempers worked against them.

He breathed slowly and sanded, as pondered what he should say to Tony. He knew at least part of what was going on in Tony's head. DiNozzo had never had the attention of a father, and now that Gibbs had volunteered to fill that role, Tony wanted all of his attention. He didn't know how to share. He was also probably afraid to lose Gibbs to someone else. The fear was irrational, but feelings often are.

Truth is, in the last couple weeks Gibbs had begun to realize how much Tony meant to him. Tony had grown on him and Gibbs was attached now too. He wanted to be a father for Tony. Unfortunately, being a father often meant correcting and redirecting your children. He had corrected Tony before as his boss, but it had been many years since he had had to correct anyone as a father.

He also did not blame Tony for his reaction. No one had ever explained to Tony that he was special, that he was important. Therefore, Tony couldn't understand that no one was going to steal Gibbs away from him.

Gibbs glanced at the clock and realize it was time to face the music. He headed for the stairs still unsure of how to handle the touchy situation.

---------

When Gibbs got upstairs he found Tony in a t-shit and boxers wrapped in a blanket sitting in the living room. The anger seemed to have dissipated. Now DiNozzo look a little nervous. Gibbs was pretty sure the entire situation had confused Tony. It was a little confusing for Gibbs as well. Relationships were neither of their strong points.

"Do you want to explain what happened?" Gibbs asked, sitting next to Tony.

"McGee had a problem and you helped him." Tony answered succinctly.

"And that made you upset?"

Tony shrugged in answer. Gibbs briefly wondered if the alcohol had inhibited his language skills.

"Any idea why you got upset?"

He replied with another shrug. Gibbs smiled a little for the moment realizing they had switched. He was the one talking and Tony was being silent.

"Are you going to get jealous and drink every time I help McGee?" Gibbs preferred being direct.

"No, I mean maybe. I don't know." Tony replied befuddled. Gibbs reached over and gentle tapped Tony on the knee.

"You don't need to be jealous, Tony."

Gibbs' kindness bewildered Tony. Thirty minutes ago, Tony had been drinking, and swearing and giving his boss attitude. Now, Gibbs was being calm and gentle with him. The kindness scared him more than yelling ever could. He wanted to ask why he didn't need to be jealous but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Gibbs could see the wobbling of Tony's mind and could tell he had not absorbed the lesson.

"What was McGee's problem anyway?" Tony asked, intentionally changing the topic.

"He asked me to keep it confidential." Suddenly Gibbs was struck with inspiration and continued, "But hypothetically…"

Tony smiled. He loved secrets. "Hypothetically…"

"He introduced Abby to his parents and things didn't go so well."

"Really! Man I would have loved to be there." Tony exclaimed. "His parents are soooo conservative. They make McGee look like Mr. McLiberal. I bet Abby scared them to death. She probably told them all about when she tricked McGee into sleeping in her coffin and the pet rat she had as a kid. So what happened?"

"His parents told him he can't be friends with her anymore."

"They can't do that." Tony replied indignantly. "He's not eight. He can be friends with Abby if he wants. Besides, Abby is awesome. There is no way Probie would stop being friends with her."

"They said they would disown him if he didn't."

"Ohh." Tony replied. Gibbs knew it was a low blow. Tony had been disowned as a child. He would never wish that on anyone. "He can't give up his family, but he can't stop being friends with Abby either. What is he going to do?" Tony asked slightly frustrated.

"What do you think he should do?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know. It's not fair; McGee shouldn't have to give up his family for his friends or his friends for his family." Suddenly the light bulb went off in Tony's head. He realized that his boss had said "_hypothetically_" and that Gibbs never would have shared something that McGee had asked him not to.

"That wasn't McGee's problem was it?"

"I made you my senior field agent for a reason." Gibbs replied, proud that Tony had figured out the analogy.

"I didn't mean to make you choose between McGee and me, Boss." Tony replied dejectedly.

"You didn't make me choose. I won't choose." Gibbs paused a moment before continuing. He needed to explain the situation to Tony. "I know you never had siblings so I'm going to explain this once. _I care about you. _Just because I care about other people doesn't mean I don't care about you. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss." Tony said as he smiled at the reassuring comment.

"What's with you calling me boss again?" Gibbs asked noticing Tony's continued distance.

"Uh… yeah," He looked shyly at his boss again. "I've been reconsidering this whole calling you Dad idea."

"You were okay with it before McGee came over."

"Yeah," Tony paused. "I'm not anymore."

---------

Don't worry everybody. Gibbs will fix it. He always does. Thanks again to Kejfe Blintz for the beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter has an almost invisible spoiler for the new episode "Bounce." Can you catch it?

------

"What's with you calling me boss again?" Gibbs asked noticing Tony's continued distance.

"Uh… yeah," He looked shyly at his boss again. "I've been reconsidering this whole calling you Dad idea."

"You were okay with it before McGee came over."

"Yeah," Tony paused. "I'm not anymore."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows challenging Tony to talk about it. Tony just tugged his blanket tighter around himself.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Boss. I'm beat. And if I don't get to bed soon I'm going to have a hell of a hangover." Tony was tired. Gibbs could tell. But he knew he had to reinstate their connection before the younger man went to bed. Meanwhile, he was concerned Tony had decided drinking was an acceptable path when he was angry.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to drink on a school night?" Gibbs questioned, knowing the answer he would receive.

"Nope."

"Well, he has now. Go to bed I'll see you in the morning."

------------------------------

Tony climbed into the bed in the spare bedroom with a sigh. Again, he didn't know what to do. He wanted Gibbs to be a father, but wasn't that childish? How many almost forty something men were following their boss around calling them Dad? And now McGeek knew. Maybe if he stopped calling Gibbs Dad right now he could save face. He could tell McGee it had been a joke, and the information wouldn't get to Ziva. Or if it got to Ziva, he would tell her it was a gag. He would tell her he was just pestering Gibbs.

Besides, Gibbs would probably be glad to get rid of him. Why would Gibbs want him as a son? He had just freaked out and drank a quarter of a bottle of Bourbon over nothing. Gibbs might be glad to get rid of the situation too. On the other hand, Gibbs had also just referred to himself as Tony's father again. Even after Tony had attempted to break off the attachment, Gibbs had reinforced it.

Tony grunted and rolled over attempting to get comfortable and shut his thought process down. He was very tired and maybe his head would be clearer in the morning. Everything was very confusing right now.

--------

Meanwhile, Gibbs also climbed his bed with a sigh. He had thought he had the whole situation figured out when he came downstairs to find Tony drinking. He was aware almost immediately of Tony's jealousy and assumed that was the only problem. Now the jealousy situation had been fixed. (His 'son' certainly was smart.) But there was another problem. It reinforced rule number 8. Never take anything for granted.

At the moment he had no idea what the problem was. Tony obviously needed something. He would have to figure out what tomorrow. Sometimes he wished he could magically fix all of Tony's troubles. He had thought he was making some progress in the last month, but now he felt like they had taken two steps back. He was frustrated but he also realized tomorrow would be a new day.

_________________

The next morning, Gibbs was drinking his coffee waiting for Tony to wake up and come downstairs, when he was surprised by a sound on his front porch. He was shocked to realize the noise was Tony. The errant man came into the kitchen covered in sweat. He'd been jogging and he sprang in immediately pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Hey Boss, finally awake?" He teased.

Gibbs grunted in response. "Sit" he instructed tapping the spot next to him.

"Actually, I gotta get going. I need to stop by my place before work. I …"

"Sit, Tony. We're going to handle this before we go in today. I don't want it distracting either one of us at work."

Tony sat down and stared at his boss uncomfortably. "Uh, what are we handling?" Tony said feigning ignorance.

"Why you've decided you don't want to call me Dad any more."

"Boss"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs insisted.

"I'm too old." Tony said with a frown.

"Too old?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost forty. I'm too old to need a father."

Gibbs was confused. "You realized you were too old to need a father last night? When McGee was talking to me?" He questioned.

"No." Tony answered with a sigh. He hated talking about this but Gibbs was not going to let it go and he couldn't lie. "Last night when McGee was talking to you I realized that he heard me calling you Dad and he was going to tease me because of it and Ziva was going to find out."

"You're embarrassed?" Gibbs asked clarifying the situation.

"Yeah" Tony answered.

"About me?"

"No" Tony yelled. "No, I mean it's not you it's me."

"Cliche?" Gibbs smirked.

"Can we just go to work?" Tony begged. "I don't want to call you Dad anymore. That's the end of it, okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, we can't just go. We're going to finish talking." Gibbs instructed. Tony huffed. "Quit pouting." Gibbs reprimanded before continuing. "McGee's not going to tease you. He has other things to worry about."

"And what about Ziva?"

"She's not going to tease you either. Not about this." Gibbs could understand Tony's fear of harassment. What he didn't understand was why Tony thought his friends would tease him about this. They knew about his horrible childhood and they also knew better than to poke a wounded bear.

"They're going to tell me I'm screwed up and immature because I need a father figure at my age. I'm too old." Tony disagreed.

"You're not too old!" Gibbs insisted. He continued more calmly. "Nobody is too old to need parents, Tony."

Tony looked unconvinced. For that reason, Gibb's continued with a different angle.

"If they tease you they would be teasing me too. They wouldn't dare." Gibbs explained. He could see that Tony was considering the statement but that it hadn't completely convinced him either.

Gibbs knew he had to take this all the way and forget about the fact that he was about to embarrass himself. Taking care of your children was more important than worrying about how you sounded. "Besides, I'd miss it." Gibbs admitted.

Tony's voice cracked as he responded. "You'd miss it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied. He knew Tony would do anything to make him happy.

"Really?" Tony replied as his heart skipped a beat. He hated admitting how he felt, but hearing Gibbs say that he liked being called Dad, had been almost as great as being told he could call him Dad.

"Really." Gibbs confirmed as he smiled at Tony's enthusiasm. He let Tony bask a moment of pleasure before he continued. "Now," he said looking at his watch. "You've got five minutes before you've got to go. And I hear your boss gets really grumpy if you're late."

Tony burst out of his chair realizing the time. He rushed to the kitchen door heading for the shower, but stopped and turned to face Gibbs just before he exited. "I'll be ready in three minutes, Dad." The title tugged at Gibbs heart again. Man, did if feel good to hear Tony call him dad. As Tony turned and rushed up the stairs he could hear Gibbs respond to him loudly.

"You better be ready or I'm leaving without you." Gibbs yelled as he sipped his coffee.

----------------------

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I've got another idea as to where this story should go but I need Tony to get upset or in trouble again. Any ideas?


End file.
